TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW: GOSSIP GIRL
by falmouthfalcons
Summary: as the title suggests. ten things you didn't know about your favorite gossip girl characters.
1. Chapter 1 serena van der woodsen

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cecily von Ziegesar.

Author Note's: I have written a similar story for Harry Potter. It has gotten eighteen reviews so far, so I thought that I'd give Gossip Girl a try. I started with one of my favorite characters, Serena.

When Blair started dating Nate, Serena wanted Blair to die.

She enjoyed boarding school and was very upset when she had to return to the city.

She hated seeing Nate and Blair together. She had always wanted Nate.

When Nate left for his sailing trip around the world, she cried for two days straight. She didn't know if she would ever see him again.

She wanted Nate to know how she felt about him. She wrote many letters to him expressing her feelings toward him, but she could never find the guts to send them.

She enjoyed all of the attention that she was getting from her movie, Breakfast At Fred's.

She watched Breakfast at Tiffany's many times. It reminded her of Nate and all of the good times.

She really didn't want to go to Yale. She just didn't want to disappoint her family.

She loved kissing Nate. She would dream about kissing him every night.

She loved having all of the wannabees around. They would get her anything she wanted and they would do anything that she wanted.

UP NEXT TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT NATE ARCHIBALD.

Reviews make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2 nate archibald

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT NATE ARCHIBALD

He always did whatever his girlfriend wanted him to do.

He hated being torn between Serena and Blair.

He always wanted to be a sailor. So, after his trip around the world, he worked on a cruise ship.

He hated it when his parents were home, because he couldn't do whatever he wanted.

He was happy that Blair got him back into Yale, but he didn't want to go to college.

When he first started dating Blair, he didn't want Serena to feel left out. So, he tried to include her in everything.

He hated the fact that he almost had to repeat his senior year at St. Judes.

He hated it when Serena left for boarding school.

He has and will always love Blair and Serena.

He left for his sailing trip around the world, because he didn't want Blair and Serena to fight anymore.

UP NEXT TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT BLAIR WALDORF!

Want a character done, request it!

Reviews make me happy! Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	3. Chapter 3 blair waldorf

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT BLAIR WALDROF

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT BLAIR WALDORF

She hated it when she found Nate kissing Serena in the bathroom. She told herself that she would never forgive Serena.

She hated how Serena was always so prefect.

She hated it when her mother got remarried. She didn't want anyone to take her father's place.

She has always wanted to go to Yale. When she was little, she read books on Yale.

When she moved in with Vanessa, she wasn't planning on becoming friends with her.

She always wanted to out do, out shine Serena.

She was very jealous of Serena, when Serena got the part in Breakfast at Fred's and she didn't.

She was very sad when Nate gave the sweater back. She knew that that was the end of their relationship.

She loved Serena, but also hated her.

She wasn't looking forward to having a little sister, but she now loves her to death.

The next chapter will probably be about either Jenny or Vanessa.


	4. Chapter 4 jenny humphrey

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT JENNY HUMPHREY

Author's note: this contains stuff from the It Girl series.

She was always a fan of Serena van der Woodson. She always wanted to be Serena.

She loved dating Nate, but hated him for dumping her.

She always wanted to be popular.

At boarding school, she was always picked on by Tinsley. Tinsley was jealous of her.

She forgave Julian liking Tinsley. It was before her and Jenny forgave him.

She was an outcast at Constance Billard. Her first real friend was Vanessa.

She only went to school because she wanted to use the art room.

She and Tinsley never became friends.

She hated the fact that her family couldn't afford designer clothes.

She loved boarding school until Tinsley came back.


	5. Chapter 5 vanessa abrams

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT VANESSA ABRAMS

She shaved her head because she wanted to drive the girls at her school crazy.

She hated seeing Dan with anyone but her.

She loved Aaron and Dan. She would date both of them at the same time.

She hated living with Blair for the first few days. Then, she grew to like living with her.

She loved living with Dan's family. They treated her like she was one of their own.

She lived with Dan's family for six years. Then, she moved into her on apartment.

She made six major movies after she graduated from college.

Shortly after graduated from college, she married Dan.

She and Dan lived in L.A.

She and Dan had four children together.


	6. Chapter 6 chuck bass

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT CHUCK BASS

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT CHUCK BASS

A/N: This is a request.

He was always jealous of Nate. Nate seemed to get all of the girls.

He always made fun of the smart people because he wanted to be like them.

He always wanted both Serena and Blair, but Nate bet him to them.

He didn't go to college. Instead he traveled the world and spent the rest of his life in New York City.

He never married. All of the pretty girls were taken by someone else.

He was disappointed when he didn't get accepted to college. His father was going to send him to West Point, but he didn't make it into West Point.

He loved being rich. He made fun of people who were poorer than he was.

He loved reading Gossip Girl's blog. He loved reading about himself.

He loved modeling, but he had to quit when his agent retired.

He loved many people, but no one wanted to marry him. They all saw right through him.


	7. Chapter 7 dan humphrey

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT DAN HUMPHREY

He always respected the arts. He never understood why people hated the arts.

He hated seeing Vanessa with anyone but him. He was really jealous when she started dating Aaron.

He always was very protective of Jenny. He didn't like to see her get hurt.

He always loved poetry. He would rather read poetry than go to parties.

He published sixteen poetry books and three novels.

He lived in L.A. with Vanessa after college.

He was very nervous when he asked Vanessa to marry him. He was afraid that she was going to turn him down.

He hated that his mother left them. He never forgave her for that.

He was nervous when he left for college. He was afraid that he wouldn't make any friends, but he was really popular.

All of the kids who used to make fun of him in school wanted him to hire them. He refused to hire them.


	8. Chapter 8 isabel coates

TEN THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT ISABEL COATES

Author's Note: I've done all of the main characters, so I have to start into the minor characters.

She always wanted to be Serena and/or Blair. She thought that they were so cool.

She always wanted to be pretty and get all of the boys.

She hated the fact that she was from a middle class family. She didn't tell her classmates this.

She only went to college in Florida so that she could start all over.

She wanted Serena and Blair to like her.

She and Kati were never two steps away from each other.

She went to college to become a designer.

Shortly after leaving college, she got a small clothing line.

She married an Irish songwriter named Philippe Finn.

She had three children with Philippe.


End file.
